evenstevensfandomcom-20200215-history
After Hours
After Hours was the thirteenth episode of the first season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on September 9, 2000. Plot Louis makes Ren late for school on a Friday when she's supposed to set up her display for Lawrence Junior High's 75th anniversary. She assures Principal Wexler she'll have it done in time for Monday. While Wexler is going out of town, Coach Tugnut, about number 6 in line, is put in charge of the school. In gym class, a girl Ren hardly knows named Chloe spends too much time talking to her and Coach gives both of them detention! Ren feels uneasy in the strange world of detention, run by a sleeping teacher and full of the school's misfits. The king of detention turns out to be none other than her brother Louis, who runs a gambling operation featuring racing hamsters. Tugnut shows up. Everything is hidden from him but he questions Ren. She doesn't rat out Louis, which gains her some respect in his eyes. Ren needs to work on her display before Monday but doesn't know how she could possibly do that. Louis offers to help her by breaking into the school after hours. When they arrive there Ren finds he's also recruited the talkative Chloe. Coach Tugnut is patrolling the school, but Louis lures him away with sure-fire bait--the smell of crinkle fries. Ren is all ready to set up the display, which she has organized down to the tiniest detail, but Louis turns on a fan and her material is scattered everywhere. Ren thinks she'll never get done now. However, Chloe tells her they can still do a good job of it if Ren can get over her obsession with having everything perfect. They build a collage-like display that everyone likes when it's displayed on Monday. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *Lillian Adams as Barbara Bushwick *George Anthony Bell as Principal Conrad Wexler *Jennifer Freeman as Chloe *David Shophet as Standing on the Side *Jim Wise as Coach Tugnut *Michael Yum as Muke Trivia *Coach Tugnut's first name is identified in this episode as Terry. Louis also says the coach is 35 years old. Ren is shown to own purple hairy shippers in this episode. *Ren's bulletin board with her schedule posted on index cards which were featured in "Secrets and Spies" are seen in the background here. *It is not likely that the computer would be attached to the table so that it didn't fall when Louis flipped the table over, also the other stuff on the table stayed put as well. *Louis tempts Coach Tugnut with "jumbo-sized crinkly fries." But for the rest of the episode, they're referred to as "crinkle" fries. Also, when Louis first pulls out the large cup of fries, none of them are visible sticking out over the top. But in the next shot, the cup is filled with fries which do stick out. *In this episode Coach Tugnut says that the woodshop teacher "lost another thumb." A few months later, though, the woodshop teacher Mr. Rupert appears in the episode "Almost Perfect"--with both thumbs intact. *When the mice were racing, every time the camera changed angles, the green ball went from first to near the back to first to near the back, etc., with the green ball winning eventually. Also, Louis turns over the table with the mice on it. Wouldn't the mice balls have hit the floor? *In the shot where Louis is going under the last laser, you can clearly see that his feet would have broken the beam. It's edited so that it cuts to the shot where he's getting up before he gets his feet under. 113 113